Objects that include zippers may be exposed to wet conditions such that water penetrates into open spaces or crevices of the zipper. For example, there may be zippers on luggage, other types of bags, outerwear, or jackets that are exposed to the rain or snow, or are otherwise used in a wet environment (such as on boats or otherwise near the water). In such environments water may penetrate the zipper and seep into the surface underneath the zipper. The contents of the luggage and/or bags may become wet and damaged, and a person wearing the outerwear might become uncomfortable and cold.
Water repellent zippers are known that decrease the amount of water that penetrates between the teeth and/or zipper tape of a zipper. Such zippers may include polyurethane lamination on the zipper tape or specially-shaped teeth, both of which provide a barrier to decrease water penetration into the zipper. But water may also penetrate into the gap that appears between the zipper slider and an end piece of the zipper. For example, coil zippers typically have a metal crimp at the end piece. When the slider is pulled up to fully engage the zipper, then the leading edge of the slider contacts the end piece; however, an open space or gap may be created between the slider and the end piece. Also, as shown in FIGS. 4 and 5, in some applications there are two sliders that meet in a head-to-head configuration on the same zipper. In such configurations the two sliders contact one another and an open space may be created on either side of the point of contact between the two sliders. Water and other elements may penetrate the open spaces created by the sliders.
Products have been created in an attempt to improve the water repellent properties of zippers. For example, some products fastened a hood to the zipper tape. The hood had an open edge and the slider was placed inside the hood in order to cover the slider. But it was difficult to fully engage the zipper in these designs because the pull tab on the slider would contact the edge of the hood, preventing the user from pulling the pull tab up all the way. Thus, the user must push the slider into the hood, which may be cumbersome or difficult for some users. In general such designs had poor engagement between the hood and the slider.
Thus, there is a need to provide an improved covering (or garage) in which to dock the slider of a zipper. Specifically, there is a need to provide improved engagement between the slider and the garage, which may lead to improved water-repellant properties. Furthermore, there is a need to improve the water repellent properties of sliders that are arranged in a head-to-head configuration.